


Obey Me Oneshots

by luciferspen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, obey - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferspen/pseuds/luciferspen
Summary: A bunch of Obey Me Related Oneshots
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. A Froggy Proposal

"c'mon! C'mon..." Mammon grunted as he watched the claw grasp its gripper against the white box. Mammon tried to save up money for a really expensive ring for mc but due to his sins habits he struggled to keep the right amount of cash in his pocket.

He watched the box be lifted from the pile of sticky hands, stickers, and the occasional plush toy; the same ones he has currently sitting his feet.

The small white box landed in the empty container, finally after several hours of literal hell he finally won the prize he was after.

"yes!!" Mammon exclaimed as he reached his hand in and pulled out the box, opening it as soon as he could. The ring was small green and plastic with a little cartoon frog engraved in the material.

The second born summons one of his familiars, Karasu, to deliver the ring to his treasure just like they had rehearsed many months ago when he was planning this.

The crow flew into mammon's arms and squawked at him before speaking, "You called?"

"Yeah, I got the ring, so take it," mammon explained before giving the froggy ring to Karasu, "and when we're near mc, your gonna go up to them and I'll hide in the alley to wait for their response"

"Your being afraid for no reason mammon! Mc loves you!, But I that's what the plan is who am I to disobey!" Karasu said before continuing, "if they make you happy, they make me happy!"

Mammon blushed hard before walking out of the dimly lit arcade and started to walk down the streets of the devildom, searching for the human before stopping in his tracks when he saw them.

"Alright! Karasu, good luck" mammon exclaimed before hiding behind the alley wall.

"That's my line.." Karasu said before he flew over to the human, "hiya mc!"

"Hi Karasu! Are you out finding coins for mammon?" They asked the crow before noticing the ring hanging out of his beak, "that's a pretty ring, where'd you find it?"

"Actually!" Karasu stared before he landed on mc's arm, "ahem, My dearest mc, I am may not be the most trustworthy demon out there, I may not be the the smartest or the most capable but! I love ya...I love ya so much I'd give up grimm to make you happy...so will you do me the honor officially becoming my treasure, love mammon" Karasu finished as he bowed his head, tilting the froggy ring up

"Karasu, can you show me where mammon is, I wanna tell his face to face" mc said as they held back tears of joy

Karasu motioned towards the ally wall and mc gently grabbed the ring from Karasu's beak before walking over to the alley way.

Mc turned to face the Grimm loving second born as he held his hands over his red face, clearly hearing his own words made him flush up with embarrassment.

"Mammon..." Mc said as the gently grabbed his hands and removed them from his face, tears escaping his eyes, "I would love nothing more than to be your treasure till the end of my days...I love you too"

Mammon's face became even redder as more and more tears sprung out, "I- i thought you'd reject me, oh gosh...I'm...I'm so happy right now, so why am I crying?!"

Mc began to cry as well, "its because your happy hunny, I'm crying too, but only because I'm happy you proposed to me, thank you...I'm so glad I met you mammon" mc weeped as they kissed mammon before releasing.

"Im glad I met you too, my …no, my angel." Mammon said holding them close.


	2. Demons First puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo gives lucifer a puppy to try and smooth things over between them

"Shhh! You'll ruin the surprise little ones!" Diavolo hushed at the small puppy, making sure the medium sized kennel was out of sight. Diavolo wanted to get something for lucifer as a welcome gift.

He knew when they first met things didn't go smoothly, he knew lucifer probably had some strong resentment towards the prince so Diavolo wanted to smooth things over with him. 

Lucifer walked in the room with a tired yet professional expression on his face

"You called Diavolo?" Lucifer said as he walked into the room, hands crossed In front of him. 

"Yes, I have something to give you, think of of it like a start of a long lasting relationship!" Diavolo exclaimed excitedly 

"You make it sound like we're lovers...very, well...what is it?" Lucifer questioned as he moved more toward Diavolos desk.

Diavolo bent down beside his desk and opened the kennel, grabbing the three headed puppy and lifting the dog up to show lucifer   
"A...dog?" Lucifer asked, voice laced with confusion.

"Not just any dog! This little guy has three heads! Not a lot of dogs are like him!" Diavolo exclaimed with a smile on his face, he looked like a kid in candy store holding the small black furry animal.

"With all due respect Diavolo, I barely have time to take care of mammon and his idiotic schemes, let alone a dog with three heads..." 

The black haired demon said his hand moving the hair out of his face Diavolos expression seemed to start forming a frown as he spoke, 

"I see...how about I give you less work, and you could keep the dog? I think the little fella like ya" Lucifer looked at the dog with curiosity, the puppy's tail was wagging like crazy as it looked up at lucifer with pleading eyes Lucifer sighed as he took the puppy from Diavolos arms. 

"Fine, I'll take him but only because it won't stop looking at me like Levi dose when he wants something” Lucifer explained as he held the dog in his arms.

"That's good! So what are you gonna name him?" Diavolo asked looking at the dog in lucifer's arms 

"Hmmm...Cerberus seems like a fitting name" lucifer smiled as he heard Cerberus's quiet barking. 

The avatar of pride never wanted a dog until this moment, he was glad Diavolo gave him the perfect gift


	3. A Memory Best Left Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Headcannon that Asmodeus had long hair in the celestial realm and cut it short in the devildom

Asmodeus sighed as he walked around his new home, The House of Lamentation. His hair was in a ponytail currently.

It had always tried to block his Field of vision lately but there was more to it.

He couldn't stand seeing it anymore, it stood as a reminder that he was no longer in the celestial realm, he was no longer adored for being the "Jewel of the Heavens".

He fell...he was no longer looked at in admiration but looked at like he was an horrible monstrosity...

He felt like it too, cast away to the depths of hell. A place for the filthiest sinners, a place where power gives you the attention he craved once more.

Unfortunately Michael wasn't that kind, and so here he is...The 5th born aka, the 5th strongest....

He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, no longer a holy glow but in its place were bags under his eyes and a frown...

How long had it been since he felt so...Weak? He looked at the broken mirrors next to him...glass was shattered in and around the sink, Beelzebub offered to help but Asmo had declined...he wanted a reminder why he was feeling like this...

His hair was the issue...whenever he saw it he got uncontrollably angry and smashed it, but today he was gonna put an end to feelings of anger, all he has to do was to cut his hair

He picked up the scissors with a shaky breath and placed it in between a lock or two of hair and he squeezed the scissors shut and watched as a lock of his hair fell into the sink below him.

He felt his heart beat faster as he kept snipping his hair, making sure that everything still looked okay.

After the last stray hair fell from his head he looked up and smiled for the first time in a few years...he looked like a new person... He felt refreshed...he grabbed the black shawl from his bed and put it on and looked in the mirror only to find no feelings of anger emerge...

Maybe life in the devildom won't be as bad as he thought.


End file.
